chimerabookfandomcom-20200215-history
Chimera The Book
'''Chimera '''is a book that guides and supports the sorceress and helps them reach one of two pathes. Becomming one with an Archangel or one with a Devil. Chimera dialoges Welcome to Chimera. Chimera is known as the Greek god responsible for the arts of illusion. Chimera isn’t real, neither am I, neither are you, it’s all an Illusion. I am 2000 pages long. You can’t master me, but you can try. Demons and Angels who succeeded did because they tried to master me. Your name is Simon, you have one minute to make sure no one else but you reads of me, because if they do, their eyes will burn, and so will their heart. You are on a mission, you are not alone, but someday you will. You will be so consumed by it, you won’t even have the animals to ease it, and you won’t even have me, because I will leave. I am one of 2 beings, I can’t be both. I am either an Archangel or the Devil, only time will tell who I really am. You can never be me, nor the opposite of my definition, you will always be below me. And I will never be the highest, because there is always someone above me. There will always be someone, which is the highest of all things. It’s good to note, that this book is accessible by everyone, even the weakest and the poorest. The living and the dead. Yet no one can master me, even if they tried. Simon, you have been placed in a squad. A squad I have created for you and for them, the squad is not perfect, and nothing is. Every successful squad in existence follows my formula, my criteria. The perfect setup is separated into 5 members, 5 members of which all contribute into perfection, but because you guys are humans, even the most perfect of things can fail. You would be surprised of how perfect my perfect is. There are 5 classes and you guys have been pre-placed into your classes by me. Dualist, Attendant, Exterminator, Marksman and Mastermind. Simon you are a Dualist, you appear to be the weakest of humans, but that won’t last long. Your squad’s attendant is Victoria, her powers remain unknown to you, not to me, and I won’t tell you. Your squads Exterminator is Aiden, an illusionist but also shadowed to life, and only the unseen witnesses the true reality. Your squads Marksman will be your biggest burden, but also your squads only hope. His name is Hunter, but a hunter just as he is the predator, he can also be the prey. He is your squad’s most defenseless member, but also your squad’s strongest member. Your squads mastermind is your smartest member. Her name is Rebecca, she will have the easiest job in the squad, and she will rest a lot. You will grow strong, but Demonica is a stronger race, and by nature stronger than humans. Every squad has a meeting place, a place which no one can access, read the words ‘Pentagon-EDAHO’ to warp to a place you will call home.